Dimentio
Dimentio is the master of dimensions, as well as the true ruler of the Chaos Heart. He appears to be a minion of Count Bleck, but betrayed his master and revealed himself as the true bad guy. He is often called: Super Dimentio or The Dark One. He serves as the true main antagonist of Super Paper Mario. Appearances Super Paper Mario Dimentio appears as the hidden, true main antagonist of the Wii Mario Game Super Paper Mario. Dimentio was actually first a mercenary hired to work for Count Bleck. Information regarding his life before meeting Count Bleck remain nowadays restricted and unknown. Dimentio is actually the descendant of a magician who created the Pixls. Dimentio is first shown at a meeting between Count Bleck and his other minions. He does not contribute until Nastasia mentions the existence of the Hero of Prophecy, which in reality is Mario. He then decides to go to Yold Desert with another of Count Bleck's minions, O'Chunk to see the hero himself, though he does not directly meet Mario until moments later he uses Dark Magic impel Fracktail, the robotic, mechanical guardian of the second Pure Heart to charge at Mario. After Mario defeat Fracktail, Tippi who is Mario's fellow companion during a majority of the actions of the game, notices Dimentio and immediately recognizes him. Dimentio realizes now that Mario may actually be the Hero of Prophecy and begin to operate his secret plan. Dimentio later learn that the Prophecy focuses on four heroes instead of one and find out that Princess Peach, who were involved in the creation of the Chaos Heart, will be the deuteragonist (second hero). Then he warps her from Castle Bleck (where she was imprisoned) to Flipside so she can continue joining Mario. Eventually after Mario and his followers defeat both O'Chunks and Mimi, Dimentio is sent to take out the heroes once and for all. However, instead of directly fighting them, he transform them to Dimension D and fight them there. After defeating out Dimentio, he states that he expected the heroes to take him out, but concludes that they must be more powerful to overthrow Count Bleck. When he returns back to Castle Bleck, Dimentio learns that Luigi is the perfect host for the Chaos Heart. After he eavesdropped on a talk between Count Bleck and his minion Nastasia, Dimentio goes to the Land of the Cragnons to meet a so-called "acquaintance", and pick up two Floro Sprouts, testing them out when O'Chunks is ordered to defeat the heroes there. Before the fight unfolds, Dimentio warp O'Chunks to Dimension D, increasing the latter's power. Once the hero defeat him, a Floro Sprout latches onto O'Chunk's head, causing O'Chunk to become Dimentio's servant as well as making O'Chunk more powerful. By defeating O'Chunk, Dimentio is certain that Mario and the rest of his friends are ready to take on Count Bleck himself. Still with usable Floro Sprouts in his possession, Dimentio plots his next plan to unite the fourth hero with the other three. He lures Mr.L and Mimi to Sammer's Kingdom in order to disturb the heroes, he patiently waits until the entire dimension is covered by the Void. The heroes then return to the kingdom in order to gain its Pure Heart, and Mr. L engages them in a battle. Capitalizing on Mr.L's defeat, Dimentio uses dark magic to release Luigi from Nastasia's powerful hypnosis and then sends him to the Underwhere, where those whose games has ended are judged. Dimentio then seek Mario, Peach and Bowser to Flipside and repeats the action, insincerely permitting Mario and his friends to rebuild the Pure Heart and from there return to the living world. Dimentio later meets Count Bleck and inform him that Mr.L has joined the heroes. As the heroes obtain the very last Pure Heart, Dimentio finalizes his plans. He begins by telling Count Bleck that Tippi uttered the name "Blumiere", understanding that Count Bleck would be feeble by what the name truly meant. Next, he mocks Mario and Luigi as they go through Castle Bleck, Dimentio manipulates the reflections of the mirrors of Castle Bleck and creates an uncountable amount of clones to dumbfound the duo as he shoots energy shots at them. When they at last confront him, he initiates a mini-game of "Magic Tag", making the brothers pursue him through every single dimension they went through during their lengthy quest. Once the pursuit is done, he reveals his thoughts and offers to have Mario and Luigi join him in beating Count Bleck, when in reality, he plans controlling them using fully-functioned Floro Sprouts. After Dimentio is finshed talking how he is been "aiding" the heroes the entire time, Tippi states that Dimentio is untrustworthy and encourages the brothers to deny that offer. They do what Tippi stated, and for that Dimentio offend Luigi, who afterwards decides to attack Dimentio alone. Luigi then fight and defeat Dimentio only to be stuck in a type of magical force field with him. Under the thoughts of ending his and Luigi's games, Dimentio uses dark and powerful magic to plant a Floro Sprout in Luigi's subconscious and wait for Count Bleck final defeat. Once that happened, Nastasia dashed towards Count Bleck to caution him of Dimentio's treachery, of which she had known earlier, but is taken down by one of Dimentio's magic energy blasts. Before anyone else could react, Dimentio triggers Luigi's powerful Floro Sprout, turning him back into Mr.L. He then mixed his very essence with Luigi's and the Chaos Heart to form Super Dimentio, whilst sending Count Bleck, Nastasia and Tippi to Dimensio D, also showing his plan to torture Count Bleck after he is done with the rest of the Heroes of Light. He is armored with the power of the Chaos Heart, Dimentio reforms Castle Bleck in his own picture and fight against the three remaining Heroes of Light for the destiny of all worlds. Thinking the enigmatic energy of the Pure Hearts exhausted during their usage in the fight with Count Bleck, Dimentio is about to beat the Heroes when his plans are disturbed by the reemergence of the Pure Hearts, created from the love and loyalty Count Bleck's minions to have for him. The combined might of the Pure Hearts make Dimentio vulnerable and he is eventually beaten. Uttering his quotation "Ciao!" for the final time, Super Dimentio spits out Luigi and the Chaos Heart and then explodes, though filled with laughter. It is quickly revealed by Count Bleck despite this, Dimentio still has complete control of the Chaos Heart. With time depleting, Count Bleck states that the only method to destory the Chaos Heart completely is through true love. He and Tippi switching vows at the same altar where Peach and Bowser were married and where the Chaos Heart were originally formed, activating the true potential of the Pure Hearts and finally destroying the Chaos Heart for good. Dimentio's plans are thus forever undone as the dimensions covered by the Void return to their normal state. Super Mario-Kun Dimentio makes a reappearance in Volume 37 and 38 of the Super Mario-Kun manga, in the story part that are based around Super Paper Mario. Since the parts is based around the plot of Super Paper Mario, Dimentio's role is identical to that of the game. Character Information General Appearance His outer, physical appearance bears kinda the resemblance to a magical jester. He does normally wears a purple-light cap and cape, with the purple colored parts of the cap containing small jingle bells on each end. Beneath his cape, he has two utterly black hands that are separated from his body, very similar to Count Bleck, as well as black shoes. His face is divided into two section, with the right one being black and the left one being white. His right eye are yellow, with his left eye being black. He also has a red colored mouth. Powers and Skills Dimentio is a magician, and is thus capable of numerous magical powers and skills. Since he is the master of dimensions, Dimentio is able to flip between them, like Mario. Dimentio has also the ability to create his own, in which he masters and controls Dimension D, and give himself extra powers and skills in these dimensions. Dimentio can also teleport and shoot energy shots at his enemies. He can also duplicate himself to increase the amount of damage, which is a skill that proves most useful in battles. He is also able to create a magical field around his targets, in which he pretty much snaps his fingers, which then causes some explosions within the field's range. Dimentio's infamous warping ability (used by pretty much every villain in the game at some point), also has its own unique noise and appearance. Dimentio has also some lesser abilities, that includes hovering and also turning invisible, and due to his hovering ability he absolutely doesn't walk during the game. Personality Dimentio usually appears as a lighthearted antagonist, but does occasionally reveal a psychotic, immensely knowledgeable core. He does very much like spying, and acquires most of his information by eavesdropping on Count Bleck and his other minions. He does actually state that he is always "deadly serious", despite all the fake facts and jokes he makes throughout the course of the game. While he acts like he wants to help Count Bleck, his hidden, true intention is to steal the Chaos Heart from Count Bleck and use it to create a new universe, where he was the ruler. Dimentio is over the course of the game, numerously referred to as a psychopath by Tippi and has shown qualified traits of this type of characterization. He always contain a tricky smile and has a mind filled by offends, and does numerously lie toward his enemies which makes him a rather sadistic antagonist. The only moment where he reacts shockingly is when he is beaten, however he does still smile tauntingly and reveals that his last act is to wipe out all living beings. Dimentio is still capable of showing a sense of natural sanity, and even towards individuals that he genuinely despise, he generally keeps a calmly nice composure throughout the game. He never shown any sign of being afraid, and acts very self-confidently in his various powers and plans. He views his goals in a very different behavior than other characters in the game does. He believes that his plans is defensive and not bad. His meaning of what is good and evil is rather restricted to the concept that what is right for him is good and what is bad for him is bad. Anyway, at the same time, Dimentio is able to see that the heroes believe him to be evil and uses that to further taunt them. The value on an individual is solely based around how useful they can appear for him. Throughout the course of the game, he shown realistic respect towards Mario and his friends, but then abruptly decides to finish off their games when he sensed that Luigi was the only one to any use of him. Dimentio hates his fellow henchmen, especially the leader, Count Bleck, but hides his emotions until the four heroes enter Castle Bleck. Dimentio considers the rest of Count Bleck's minions for fools for their loyalty towards Count Bleck, as well for their own personal weaknesses. Dimentio is shown to be disgusted and kinda resentful of Count Bleck and his plans, but he still knows the value of working in his services.